Death at First Sight/Dialogues
''Harry Bowman'''' (sweating): Now where is that new recruit of us I was supposed to pick up? ''Harry (excited): '' Oh, there you are, ! After hearing so much about you, I can't believe I am meeting you! You're like a legend! ''Harry: Your success in Pacificburgh was not unnoticed by Global Law Agency! Chief Koyanagi Shoko herself followed your journey by our agents at Pacificburgh... Harry: ''...And she then decided that you were the kind of person the GLA needs! Marvellous, isn't it! ''Harry (nervous): Oh... where are my manners? I haven't yet asked you how your journey went or to offer holding your luggage... C'mon mate, I'll hold this for you... Harry (serious): ''I should make something clear to you. We answer to nothing but justice, so if you have even a bit of jobbery, nepotism or a corrupt nature, you may as well leave from here. ''Harry (sweating): ''No... I did not mean that... It's just that I have to say this to every new recruit... I do not accuse you of anything... ''Harry: ''Anyways, Let's just meet the chief, okay? 'At the headquarters...' ''Koyanagi: Konnichiwa, ! I hope your trip went well. Koyanagi: I am delighted to have you in the agency. You sure did end the Rheans beautifully! Koyanagi (excited): ''Anyways, I think it's high time that I introduce you to your partn- [[Vasin Kapur|''Vasin Kapur]]: ''Hi, Chief! I just had a call from home... ''Vasin (excited): My cousin, Rajesh Kapur, is getting married this week! Would you please grant me a leave for a week? Koyanagi: ''Seriously, Vasin? Your new partner just came and you're going? And how many cousins do you have? ''Vasin: About 60 or so. Vasin: Hello, . Sorry that I cannot meet you now. I wish I could, but you don't know Indians... Vasin (Thoughtful): Chief, why don't you partner with Isabelle for the time being? She's coming right here! ''Isabelle Evans'''' (energetic): Yo, Chief! Just kicked the ass of some drug dealers! Busted the heck outta them! And who's this? ''Koyanagi (grinning): This is your new partner, Isabelle. I know you like to work solo but I think you'd accept . Koyanagi: , be careful of Isabelle when she's angry. She'll just knock a few teeth out of you! Koyanagi: I'll grant you two a leave today so you get to know each other better. Why don't you show around, Isabelle? Isabelle: Sure, why not? In the car... Isabelle: ''So tell me more about you! I am a good sportsman, I used to win every tournament of volleyball I played in! ''Isabelle: I've found Tokyo to be a wonderful place... just look at the scenery outside... Isabelle: ''You think something's wrong? I'll stop the car so you can be sure! Chapter 1 'Investigate Tokyo Street.' ''Isabelle (worried): ''First day at job and even that stuck up chief grants us a leave, but you still got yourself in the middle of an investigation? ''Isabelle: Yeah, you sure have nothing to do with it. You just bring bad luck. I saw your files... Isabelle (embarrassed): ''Uhh... Sorry for being rude, . So this guy was shot with an arrow... ''Isabelle: Hey, you know those cupid's arrows from Nisdey? This arrow looks an awful lot like them. Only that it got this boy murdered. Isabelle (appreciative): ''Hey, you already found some clues! His school card says that he is a grade 10 student Takaki Nobuo of age 16... ''Isabelle: There seems to be something on this card. Grab a sample, it could be from the killer! Isabelle: ''And don't forget these broken pieces, ! We've got a murder to solve and it's not a Maths test to take Koyanagi's help on! We have to do it by ourselves! 'Examine School Card.' ''Isabelle (appreciative): ''Good work, ! You collected some leftovers from the card! Let's take them to the Lab. ''Isabelle: We've got a Lahori lab chief so whatever you do, don't take any of the food and don't trust her with spices! Analyze Leftovers. Sehra Qandeel (welcoming): ''Hey, , it's a pleasure to meet you! Would you like to try these fritters? Or maybe the samosas? Or perhaps this plate of Haleem? Or- ''Isabelle (winking): I know you're an awesome chef, Sehra, but you can show of later. Sehra: Maybe you can eat some sushi made by me, considering we're in Japan? Isabelle: ''Just give us the goddamn results already! ''Sehra: But that's what was on the victim's card! And our coroner says that the victim had a sea food allergy... Sehra: ''Since the bits are fresh, the only person that could have deposited them on the card is your killer! ''Isabelle: Thanks, Sehra! So our killer eats sushi! Well, I've heard that prison food is not so great... Examine Broken Pieces. Isabelle: So these broken pieces were a gold ring! I don't know how that's relevant to the murder of Takaki Nobuo... ''Kuwahara Hisato'''' (angry): Hey, you thieves! Give me back the ring you stole from my shop! ''Isabelle: The ring's evidence now, so forget about it! will interrogate you shortly about the presence of your ring at the crime scene! Talk to Kuwahara Hisato about the murder. Isabelle: Are you aware that this ring from your shop was close to a dead body? Kuwahara (terrified): I am innocent! I did not commit the murder! Isabelle: ''In that case... our victim's called Takaki Nobuo. Can you provide any info on him? ''Kuwahara: Takaki! Really nice boy! This ring you're holding, he purchased it from my shop a few hours ago! Isabelle: ''So he was in your shop moments before his death? Do you realise how suspicious it makes you, Mr. Kuwahara? ''Isabelle: Innocent or not, we'll be having a look at your shop! Investigate Jewelry Shop. Isabelle (putting on a necklace): ''Damn, this guy has some nice jewelry in his shop! So did you have any luck at finding clues? ''Isabelle: ''You think recovering this faded paper will help? You can apply carbon powder on it then. ''Isabelle: ''This locket is a better lead, in my opinion. There's the victim, but who is the other girl? We'll have to find a match in our database! 'Examine Faded Paper.' ''Isabelle: ''This paper reads, "Nobuo, may you always love me!" ''Isabelle: ''That's an autograph! Can you look for a match for the signature? 'Examine Autograph.' ''Isabelle: ''This was signed by a certain Mukai Hinato! She's a J-Pop star, and I am already so tired of her! ''Isabelle: She's Chief Shoko's favorite singer, and she would never stop playing her music! Isabelle: Looks like we've her booked for an interrogation... Talk to Mukai Hinato about the autograph she gave to the victim. Mukai: Sorry, but I'm practicing right now! Visit me later for an autograph! Isabelle (Infuriated): Hey, you stuck up... we're not here for an autograph. We're from the police. Isabelle: ''You signed an autograph for a certain Takaki Nobuo. Remember him? ''Mukai (smirking): ''Are you really from the police? Because you're clearly lacking a few brain cells. ''Mukai: ''I meet hundreds of fans each day, how can I possibly remember them? I wish you luck for the investigation, but I have nothing to do with it. 'Examine Locket.' ''Isabelle: ''The girl with the victim is a certain Izumi Shika! ''Isabelle: ''She's the same age as out victim and is in the same school as him. She might know the victim well! We better talk to her! 'Talk to Izumi about her relationship with the victim.' ''Isabelle (sad): ''I don't know how to tell you this, Izumi, but... Takaki Nobuo has been murdered. I take it you were close? ''Izumi (crying): My boo-boo is dead? My life has no meaning now! Izumi (wiping tears): '', Takaki and I were childhood friends. We grew up with each other. ''Izumi (shy): ''But as we hit our teens, we realized that we felt... something more than friendship between us. We started dating. ''Izumi: '' , I hope you find his killer quickly and they rot forever in jail! 'Autopsy the Victim's Body.' [[Adashe Chikwava|''Adashe Chikwava]]'' (grinning): Hello, ! It's lovely to see you! We'll make a great team! ''Isabelle: ''Adashe, I am glad that you are not talking about the "good ol' days"... ''Adashe: ''It's my own matter! Can't you understand that? ''Adashe: ''Anyways, the victim suffered a cardiac arrest, thanks to the arrow. ''Adashe: However, There was something interesting in the victim's pocket! A paper heart! Adashe: And inside the heart was an origami crane! Adashe: ''I checked the victim's school records, and arts was not his strong subject, so I am guessing that the crane was from the killer. Also, the victim knew her assaulter well, to accept a present. ''Isabelle (determined): ''Well, it's a pity that origami cranes cannot fly the killer to Mars, cause will chase them to every corner of the world! 'Later, at the station...' ''Isabelle: This was supposed to be a holiday, ... Isabelle: ''Our victim's girlfriend is genuinely sad at his demise... but since the motive seems to be love, can she be the killer too? ''Isabelle: ''And that there's Mukai, the arrogant blamberback.... I wonder how Koyanagi will react if she's the killer. ''Harry (excited): '' I have a lead, ! The victim and Izumi went on a date to Japan's famous Shinjuku Gyoen park shortly before the murder! Chapter 2 ''Isabelle: This was supposed to be a holiday, ... Isabelle: ''Our victim's girlfriend is genuinely sad at his demise... but since the motive seems to be love, can she be the killer too? ''Harry (excited): '' I have a lead, ! The victim and Izumi went on a date to Japan's famous Shinjuku Gyoen park shortly before the murder! ''Isabelle: There could be valuable leads at the park! Lets go! Investigate Shinjuku Gyoen. Isabelle (surprised): ''This park is a beauty! A wonder! A- ''Isabelle: ''Anyways, did you find any trace of the date? ''Isabelle: ''A lunchbox? , this is not the time for meals! ''Isabelle: ''Oh, it's the victim's! Than it can give us a valuable clue! Will you please dust it for prints? ''Isabelle: ''This schoolbag could be of victim! You should search it, but don't neglect to recover the writing on this paper! 'Examine Victim's Lunchbox.' ''Isabelle: ''You've collected a good set of prints! Let's run then through the database! 'Examine Fingerprints.' ''Isabelle: ''Splendid job, ! The prints belong to a certain Ozaki Yoshino. ''Isabelle: ''He's a garden caretaker. Let's ask this Ozaki about the victim! 'Talk to Ozaki Yoshino about sharing lunch with victim.'''